California
by Taiji92
Summary: Une décision prise sur un coup de tête, une idée pas banale: Matt emmène Mello en Californie, l'occasion de se parler "à coeur ouvert" une bonne fois pour toute -basée sur "California" de Metro Sation.POV Matt.


_Un petit texte écrit sur une chanson de Metro Station : « California », j'ai trouvé que l'atmosphère très lourde qui entourait Matt et Mello avait bien le droit à un peu de légèreté pour une fois…Je vous recommande de lire tout en écoutant la musique._

_Disclaimer__ : Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata (ainsi que Tai*SBAF* -bah quoi on peut toujours rêver…-_-)_

_Raiting__ : K_

_Pairing__ : Mello et Matt, mais absolument rien de gênant, juste des sous-entendus…_

***

California

_"What do you say we leave for California?_

_If we drive all night we can make it _

_by the morning_

_And no one has to know _

_if we decide to go_

_What do you say we leave for California…"_

« Hey, Mello, on y va ?

- Où ça ?

- En Californie. »

Ça m'a pris comme ça, et c'est sorti de ma bouche de même. C'était une simple envie, comme un coup de folie. Je voulais y aller, avec lui, ni plus ni moins. Je voulais m'échapper de ce piège dans lequel je nous sentais tomber, cette enquête qui après l'avoir défiguré finirait par le tuer, lui qui à peine remit rêvait déjà d'en découdre… Je voulais pouvoir rêver. Il m'a jeté un regard étonné, inquisiteur.

« Pourquoi ? » m'a-t-il répondu.

C'est vrai, ce n'est pas banal ce genre de demande. Alors pourquoi ? La réponse la plus simple est encore la meilleure. Je le regardais, sérieux :

« Parce que j'en ai envie »

Un sourire.

« Ça ne suffit pas ? »

Un regard.

« Si. »

L'adolescent au profil presque féminin fronçait les sourcils, se demandant sûrement ce qui arrivait à son ami, au juste. Ah Mello, toujours près à se creuser la cervelle, près à se prendre la tête pour le moindre son de cloche inhabituel, comment lui expliquer que parfois il n'y avait tout simplement pas de motif à certaines actions, à certains évènements ? Ce n'était pas la peine certainement, Matt était là pour ça, il était son pied dans la réalité, son repère face au monde. Où qu'il aille il pouvait toujours revenir.

« Si on part maintenant, on y sera au matin. Le soleil et l'horizon à portée de la main… demain matin, face à l'océan… »

Mello semblait hésitant. Son regard se posait sur les persiennes laissant entrevoir les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Je suivais son regard, cette lumière avait quelque chose d'apaisant, de rassurant. Je me levais et m'asseyais en face de lui, inondé de lumière dorée, et lui souriait.

« Alors, tu ne veux pas ?

- C'est que…

- Dis-moi ce que tu désires, juste ce que tu désires Mello : tu ne t'échapperas pas avec un simple silence. »

Un sourire radieux vint à son tour éclairer le visage du blond.

« Okay, je viens. »

Mello s'était levé, avait rassemblées quelques affaires, et, l'air désabusé s'était arrêté devant moi, avec un petit sourire cynique :

« On y va ?

- Une dernière chose…

- … ? »

J'attrapais son téléphone et l'ouvrait, sélectionnait le bouton d'arrêt. Il me lançait un regard interrogatif.

« Pas besoin. »

Nous n'avons pas besoin de carte, ni de balise. Pas besoin de téléphone qui pourrait dire au monde où nous sommes, pas besoin d'appels sibyllins style « Vous êtes où ? ». Et ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient besoin de le savoir non plus. C'est avec toi que je pars, pas avec les cent-sept contacts de ton répertoire. C'est avec Toi que je pars…

_Sur l'autoroute défoncée la voiture roule sans s'arrêter, elle vole sur les kilomètres par dizaines. Il y a du vent dans tes cheveux, je me fous qu'il soit aussi dans mes yeux parce que tu ferme les tiens pour mieux l'apprécier et ton visage se peint de satisfaction. Tu as l'air heureux, je suis heureux ; bénit soit ce vent de fous. Tu jettes un regard dans le rétroviseur, mais qu'y vois-tu ? Est-ce que ton regard remonte le cour du temps comme pour mieux te rendre compte du chemin parcouru ? Depuis l'orphelinat, depuis notre rencontre, depuis que tu es là sur terre ? Regarde plutôt devant nous : tout le chemin qu'il nous reste à parcourir… Maintenant c'est moi que tu regarde, de tes yeux de fauve près à tout dévorer, à tout détruire sur ton chemin, c'est moi que tu regarde et je rougis comme un gamin qui découvre la couleur de l'amour pour la première fois. Tu me regarde : je suis en vie. Ça me suffit. Tandis que la nuit tombe du haut des cieux, toujours plus loin du début de notre voyage, tu t'endors peu à peu, bercé par la voix sortant des haut-parleurs et le son de ton propre cœur. Va, tu peux dormir, je conduirais jusqu'au matin, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, et tant que le temps le permettra les kilomètres défileront… _

Je conduis et tu rêve,

nous allons ensemble, vers le soleil qui se lève

Demain sera une bonne journée

en Californie…

***

Voilà, voilà… Cookies ? Reviews ?? *.*.....euh lynchage ?


End file.
